Inner Demons
by RunicMental
Summary: Naruto meets up with a man from a distant land, and becomes fast friends due to their many similarities, but perhaps they are too similar. OC NOT YAOI Rated M for violence and some language mostly in later chapters


Inner Demons

NOTE: I don't actually know German, I used on online translator, so please don't flame me for bad translations, they are all translated at the bottom.

Chapter 1: Arrival

* * *

The dirt road was soggy after the previous night's rain, and more then once the traveler nearly fell as he slipped in the mud. This traveler had long blond hair which hung low on his back, and wore a sleeveless cloak with a long sleeve shirt underneath it. The most remarkable thing about this traveler were the markings on his face, which looked like many tattoos. He had two orange marks which formed spikes pointing towards his mouth on his cheeks. On either side of his head there were two small red dots, which lined up with his eyes, there were also four more red dots situated on his forehead, each located above his eyes or one of the other two red dots. The lower dots on the side of his head were particularly unique, in that each was surrounded by two thin black circles, each with text wrapping around it. 

On his back was a pack filled with various traveling supplies, a tent, a pan, some matches, and a lantern. The one thing that was absent from the pack was food, and it was also the one thing dominating the mind of the traveler.

"Just don't think of food" he told himself, and it began to get his mind away from his stomach, but the effect wore off when his stomach let out a loud growl, reminding him all over again that he had gone three days without food.

Just as he thought he would black out from his fore-mentioned condition, a village rose into view over a hill. It was a large village, far larger then any he had yet seen in these lands and the most prominent feature were the 5 stone monuments carved into the mountainside which overlooked the village. Though this was an amazing sight, its majesty was far less able to grab the attention of the traveler then his stomach, which chose this moment to make another loud noise to indicate its emptiness.

* * *

There were two guards standing across from each other at the entrance to the village. It was not a job they relished, very little ever happened on guard duty. Today looked to be different however, as in the distance a figure began to approach. He idled slowly up to the guards, who had come to stand side by side at the middle of the entrance. 

He hailed them with a wave of them arm, then said to them "Hallo dort, wissen Sie, wo ich etwas erhalten kann zu essen?"

The guards' responses were looks of confusion, and one of them voiced this as "What?"

The traveler put his hand to his forehead to show he had made a mistake and quickly corrected himself saying "I'm sorry I just slipped back to my native tongue for a minute. Do you know where I can get something to eat?"

The guards eyed him with obvious suspicion, and the one on the right finally decided to respond, "Yes, somewhere else." The other guard agreed with this statement and showed it with a quick nod.

The traveler became depressed at this remark, and his stomach was making more noise, "C'mon, I haven't eaten in three days, have a kind heart and save this poor starving man. PLEASE!!" By the end of this statement he had dropped to his knees and was hugging the legs of one of the guards, who promptly kicked him off in response.

"Get lost punk!"

The traveler suddenly stood up and regarded the guards with a smile and eerie stare. To match this sudden shift in appearance, a change in his voice was noticeable as well, as he said "Fine then, I'll rephrase myself, let me through or I pummel you into the ground."

The guards correctly interpreted this as a threat and drew kunai to protect themselves. Without hesitating they charged at their foe, swinging their kunai as they did. To their surprise, they enemy leapt a great distance backwards, dodging their strikes. Moments after he landed he began forming hand seals in quick succession.

The guards realized what this revelation meant, and almost simultaneously yelled out "NINJA!!"

The traveler finished his hand seals, and spoke out "Masse Kunst, Hände Meiner Mutter, ZUPACKEN!!"

The two guards saw the earth erupt at their feet; enormous stone hands extended up and grabbed hold of their entire bodies.

Still in position for the technique, the Traveler finished it off, yelling out "Zug!" Which caused the hands and guards to sink into the ground, till nothing could be seen of them but their heads buried up to their chins.

The traveler dusted his hands off while the guards screamed out a stream of something he could barely make out as "YOUFUCKINGBASTARDLETMEOUTOFHEREHELPHELPTHERSANINJAINVADINGKONOHA!!!!!!!!!"

He looked back at the guards after he stepped through the gates and yelled to them "By the way, I have no idea who this Ninja person is, and I'm not invading, I'm just getting something to eat, I'll come back and get you guys as soon as I've tried some of the local wares so don't get too comfortable!"

As he walked away ignoring their further stream of profanity and cries for help, he managed only to think of how much he hoped this village had a place to buy wurst.

* * *

"Ramen for Breakfast, Ramen for Lunch, Ramen for Dinner, Is there any time Ramen isn't the perfect meal?" He paused in both talking and walking, and grabbed his chin to think out loud "I wonder if Ramen would make a good midnight snack?" After less then a seconds pause his wide smile returned to his face and he answered his own question "of course it would, Ramen is great anytime! (He took a deep breath here) I LOVE RAMEN!!!!" His yell caused many pedestrians nearby him to respond, as they had many times before, "we know Naruto, sigh". 

In all his enthusiasm over Ramen Naruto, the hyperactive ninja creating this disturbance, failed to notice the other blond person walking down the road, and failed much more miserably at noticing that he was right in front of him, resulting in a mild tumbling action that left both of them on the floor on their asses.

"WATCH IT BUDDY" "eh?"

"WATCH IT MISTER" "eh?"

They looked at each other for a moment, then Naruto got up and dusted him self off, apologizing for running into him like that. The Traveler stood up, dusted himself off, and said in polite voice. "It's ok; I've been looking for an excuse to ask someone for directions, do you know where I can get some food?"

Naruto looked straight into the traveler's eyes for a second, and then said with an immeasurable amount of joy emanating from him "I ONLY KNOW THE BEST PLACE TO EAT IN ALL THE KNOWN WORLD!!!!"

The traveler looked at Naruto, who was now grinning widely, and decided "what the heck, lead the wayAAAAAAAYYYYY" Was all he could get out as Naruto grabbed his arm and practically dragged him to an open building with a bar, where a few customers were happily eating from large ceramic bowls, filled with noodles and assorted meats. The traveler smelled the air, and agreed to give the food a try. He and Naruto sat down by each other, and Naruto ordered for both of them. Minutes later, the food was in front of them, and Naruto quickly split his chop sticks to start eating, when he heard a frustrated groan come from is new friend.

"How you people eat with these sticks is beyond me" the traveler said as he fumbled multiple times with the sticks, finally losing his grip and dropping them on the floor. "Ughh, if you don't mind I'll use a fork"

He reached into his backpack, and pulled out a small and plain metal fork, held it tightly and was about to take a bite of the noodles, when he heard Naruto say "Itadakimasu!"

"Sorry did you say something?" The traveler asked, interrupting Naruto's first bite.

"Huh? Yeah Itadakimasu."

"Is that something you say before you eat?"

"Yeah"

"Alright well when in Rome, Itadakimasu!" And with that he pulled out a large chunk of noodles and slurped them up. After he swallowed the enormous bite, he paused and bowed his head. "Naruto," he said in a deep and serious tone, causing the young ninja to turn towards him, "This is THE MOST FANTASTIC THING I"VE EVER EATEN!!!!" With that he practically dove head first into his bowl, praising the meal between mouthfuls when he had to breathe.

The owner of the restaurant looked down at these two, and asked Naruto "you didn't use clones so that you could eat twice as much ramen again did you?" His response came in the form of a quick head shake from Naruto, as his mouth was far too busy inhaling ramen noodles.

* * *

After both of them had eaten their fill of the restaurant (both had surprisingly large appetites) they walked out onto the street, when the Traveler remembered something, "That's right, I'd better go help those guards out" 

"What guards?"

"Well the guards at the city entrance were in a foul mood and weren't going to let me enter the village, so I buried them up to their necks in the ground with a spell."

A grimace struck across Naruto's face. He clearly remembered his first test when he joined team seven, and hearing about how Kakashi had managed to use a low level jutsu like that to bury Sasuke up to his neck. _'Sasuke' Naruto_ shook himself out of his daze and looked at the traveler, "Don't worry, the guards are ninja too, they should be able to break out of a low level ability like that. Wait you're a ninja too?"

The traveler shrugged his shoulders, and responded "If you say they'll be fine then I'll believe you, but I keep telling people I have no idea who this ninja person is."

* * *

Back at the gate, the two guards were still buried up to their necks, finding it impossible to dig themselves out because unlike a normal head hunter's jutsu, this technique had also turned the ground around them into solid rock.

* * *

"Huh? Ninja's not a name, it's, well, uhhhhhh, I guess it's sorta like a job. But anyway if you were able to beat the guards you gotta be a ninja, just like me? So what rank are you? Genin? Chunin? Jounin?" 

"Hmmmm, well, I don't know, I've never heard of any ninja, where I come from I'm known as a Wizard. But let's see I can compare my self to find out what my rank is, just point to a ninja somewhere."

Naruto didn't quite get what he was saying, but spotted Kakashi leaning up against a wall reading one of Ero-senin's books, and pointed to him, "That's Kakashi sensei, he's a jounin."

"Alright then" The traveler made a few quick hand seals, the final one being to hold his index fingers to the bridge of his nose, saying "Scryer kunst, Anblick der Seelen Stärke!" A blue aura extended out from his fingertips, engulfing his eyes. "I see, I'm definitely stronger then him." He smirked as he said this, and lowered his hands, causing the blue aura to fade. "By the way, we haven't been properly introduced, my name is Marcus Odeftstien." He held out his hand.

Naruto shook Marcus' hand, grinned and said "My name's Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

"Soooooo how's a wizard different then a Ninja." 

"Good question"

"Well?"

"What makes it a good question is that I don't really know the answer."

"Oh. Well how about we train together today and compare our jutsu?"

"Jutsu?"

"you know, well I guess you don't know, uhhh, like ninjutsu, which are sort of like special attacks, Taijutsu which is hand to hand, and uhhhhhh, there's one more but I can never remember it."

"I see, so your jutsu must be similar to my Künste. I use Mystische Künste, Körperliche Künste, and Sensorische Künste."

"Hmmmmmm, you talk funny."

"Well this language isn't the first I've ever spoken, I grew up in another land with another language, and it's only natural for me to sound like that to you."

"Wow, another language, so where do you come from Marcus-kun?"

"Excuse me but what does kun mean?"

"It means we're friends."

"Then that makes you Naruto-kun I guess, and by the way where are you taking me I have no idea where I'm going in this city, and for that matter what city is this?"

"Geez you really are uninformed ('finally someone more confused then me!!') This is Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves, and were heading to a training area so I can see your jutsu or Crust or whatever you called it."

"That's Künste."

When they finally reached the training area, Marcus was beginning to grasp a little more about ninja in general, most importantly the techniques they used. Naruto however, had learned that his attention span was far too short to listen to all the strange words Marcus tried to use in describing anything about wizards, and had been letting his attention wander so he was happy to see their destination. He found a target dummy, and stood about 20 feet from it.

"Heh heh let me show you my technique, KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!!!!"

Several Naruto clones appeared and made a wide circle around the target dummy. Each pulled out a kunai and heaved it at the dummy, filling it with the sharp blades from every side. "Heheh, impressive eh?"

Marcus looked at the dummy, and then at the Naruto he assumed to be the real one, "Could you do that again?"

"Sure!" Each of the clones pulled out another kunai, and raised there arms to throw. They were so focused on the dummy they failed to notice the hand seals Marcus was forming. They threw the blades, and mid flight each clone was equally surprised to hear Marcus yell out "Masse künste, Hand meiner Mutter, AUFSTIEG!!"

An enormous stone hand appeared beneath the dummy and lifted it straight up, causing all he kunai to sink into its rocky forearm rather then the dummy. The Narutos turned to Marcus and in unison, "Why'd you do that?"

Marcus smiled, and said, "To illustrate a point, you waste your time with this technique, when facing an opponent who knows how to jump."

This statement shocked the Narutos, and caused them to look around at each other.

Still smiling, "Naruto, what rank are you in that whole genin chunin and jounin thing?"

"Well, I'm only a chunin, but I'm way tougher then most jounin." He said as the shadow clones dispersed.

"Let's see it then, Scryer kunst, Anblick der Seelen Stärke!" He once more held his fingers to the bridge of his nose, surrounding his eyes in a blue aura. He turned and faced Naruto, then had to make a double take. "Naruto," his voice was shaking slightly, "you definitely have more spiritual power then that Kakashi guy, but are you aware that you have two souls?"

Naruto reeled with shock, understanding now that the technique Marcus was using allowed him to see the Kyuubi. "Marcus, this might seem a little weird but…" He was cut off by Marcus, who had ended his technique.

"At last after all my searching, another person with the soul of demon."

* * *

Translations: 

German: Hallo dort, wissen Sie, wo ich etwas erhalten kann zu essen Hello there, do you know where I can get something to eat?

Masse Kunst, Hände Meiner Mutter, ZUPACKEN - Earth art, Hand of my Mother, GRAB!

Zug - Pull

Scryer kunst, Anblick der Seelen Stärke - Scryer art, Sight of the souls strength

Mystische Künste, Körperliche Künste, and Sensorische Künst - Mystic art, Physical art, Sensory art

AUFSTIEG - Rise

Japanese: Kage Bushin no jutsu - shadow clone technique (please already have known this one)

Authors Note: I choose to write this up on a whim, if it gets some good reviews I'll post up the second chapter quickly.


End file.
